2008
, with BIG BIRD & Mr. Snuffleupagus on SESAME STREET.]] Television & Movies *''[[w:c:muppet:Dinosaurs!|'SESAME' STREET: Dinosaurs!]]'' limited theatrical release, May *''Frances'' premieres on PBS Kids Sprout, June 20 *''Studio DC Hosted by Dylan & Cole Sprouse'' premieres on Disney Channel, August 3 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 39, August 11 *''[[w:c:muppet:Abby in Wonderland|'SECSAME' STREET: Abby in Wonderland]]'' limited theatrical release, September *''Sid the Science Kid'' season 1 premieres on PBS, September 1 *''Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez'' premieres on Disney Channel, October 5 *''Made in Hollywood: Teen Edition'' (episode 3.05 with focus on The JIM HENSON Company) airs syndicated, October 27 - November 2 *'JIM HENSON'’s Pajanimals premieres on PBS Kids Sprout, November 2 *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' premieres on NBC, December 17 International Television *''[[w:c:muppet:Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures|'Bert' & Ernie’s Great Adventures]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Tree|'SESAME' Tree]]'' begins airing in IRELAND, APRIL 5 *''[[w:c:muppet:Plaza Sésamo|Plaza SÉSAMO]]'' new season, March 21 *Germany’s Sesamstrasse celebrates 35th Anniversary *''Sesamstrasse'' new season with the episode 2457 on ARD, November 16, expanding from 4:3 aspect radio to 16:9 aspect radio *''[[w:c:muppet:Weihnachten mit Ernie und Bert|Weihnachten mit Ernie und Bert]]'' airs in Germany, December 24 & 25 on Kika & December 26 on NDR *''Studio DC: Almost Live!'' premieres on Germany Disney Channel, December 24 Appearances *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on 1 vs 100, January 11 (& throughout the entire season) *''SESAME STREET'' Live on PIX 11 Morning News, February 7 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Pepe the King Prawn at the Grammy Awards for The Late Late Show, February 10 *'Prairie Dawn' on [[w:c:muppet:Sunny Side Up|The '''SUNNY' Side Up Show]], February 14 *'Elmo' on ''Paula’s Party, February 23 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on [[w:c:muppet:Sunny Side Up|The '''SUNNY' Side Up Show]], 'APRIL' 24 *'Rosita' on ''The Early Show, May 3 *'Rosita' on Good Morning America, May 4 *'Rosita' & Gary Knell on Tell Me More, May 15 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Fozzie Bear on The View, May 21 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Fozzie Bear on PIX 11 Morning News, May *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Fozzie Bear on Hollywood 411, May *'Cookie Monster' on The Colbert Report, June 19 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY, Fozzie Bear, DR. BUNSEN HONEYDEW & Beaker appear on ESPY ads, July *Melissa Dino & Zoe on CNN.com Live, July 2 *'Elmo' & Nitya Vidyasagar on PIX 11 Morning News, August 12 *'Elmo' on The Bonnie Hunt Show, September 19 *'MISS PIGGY' on The View, October 1 *'Abby Cadabby', Elmo, Grover, & Cookie Monster on Martha, October 6 *'Abby Cadabby' & Elmo on Hollywood 411, October 8 *'Abby Cadabby' & Elmo on The Bonnie Hunt Show, October 13 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on The Hour, October 22 *'Pepe the King Prawn' on The Late Late Show, October 28 *The Muppets, under leadership of some Whatnots take over The Today Show, November 13 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Pepe the King Prawn on PIX 11 Morning News, November 114 *'Pepe the King Prawn' on Good Morning America’s ABC News Now, November 17 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & a SESAME STREET float at Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 27 *A Whatnot, a Muppet turkey & a Muppet bull on The Today Show, November 27 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 3 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Dr. Phil, December 16 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on The Morning Show with Mike & Juliet, December 17 *'MISS PIGGY' on The Today Show, December 17 *'Pepe the King Prawn' on on The Bonnie Hunt Show, December 17 *'Grover' on [[w:c:muppet:Sunny Side Up|The '''SUNNY' Side Up Show]], December 31 Live appearances *'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew' at World Science Festival press conference, 'APRIL' 2 *'Grover' & 'Abby Cadabby' at BlogHer08 in San Francisco, July 18 & 19 *'Elmo' at the USO World Gala, October 1 *'BIG BIRD' & 'Elmo' at Macy’s 150th Birthday Gala, October 28 *'KERMIT THE FROG, '''Pepe the King Prawn, & Gonzo the Great at The Muppet Whatnot Workshop at FAO Schwarz, November 13 Home Video *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Double Feature|'SESAME' STREET Double Features]], January 8 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Opposites|'Elmo'’s World: Opposites]], February 8 *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Gift Sets, Volumes 1-3, February 18 *Unstable Fables: ''3 Pigs &'' ''a Baby, March 4 *''[[w:c:muppet:Imagine with Me|Play With Me SESAME: Imagine with Me]], March 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Let's Play Games|Play With Me SESAME: Let’s Play Games]], March 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Talk, Listen, Connect|'SESAME' STREET: Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments, Homecomings, Changes]], 'APRIL' 29 *[[w:c:muppet:Dinosaurs!|'SESAME' STREET: Dinosaurs!]], May 13 *[[w:c:muppet:Love the Earth!|'SESAME' STREET: Love the Earth!]], May 13 *The Muppet Show: Season Three, May 20 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Summer Vacation|'Elmo'’s World: Summer Vacation]], June 24 *[[w:c:muppet:Count on Sports|'SESAME' STREET: Count on Sports]], July 22 *[[w:c:muppet:Furry, Fun and Healthy Too|Play With Me SESAME: Furry, Fun & Healthy Too]], August 12 *''The JIM HENSON Company Discoveries: The Blue Elephant, September 2 *''Gulliver’s Travels: Special Edition, September 9 *Unstable Fables: ''Tortoise vs. Hare, September 9 *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Playground|'SESAME' STREET playground]], September 16 *[[w:c:muppet:Abby in Wonderland|'SESAME' STREET: Abby in Wonderland]], September 30 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure|'Elmo' & Friends: Tales of Adventure]], October 7 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Christmas Countdown|'SESAME' STREET: Elmo’s Christmas Count'down]], October 14 *''Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection, November 4 *The Christmas Toy, November 4 *Emmet Otter’s Jug Band Christmas, November 4 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Home Video Boxed Sets|'''SESAME STREET: Everyday Heroes]], November 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME]]: 'OOFNIK'’s'' World, November 11 *Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks &'' ''the 3 Bears Show, December 16 International Home Video *''Fraggle Rock: The Animated Collection, February 6 *Die Fraggles: Episodes 1-12, July 21 Albums *Platinum All-Time Favorites'' re-issue, March 4 *''Kids' Favorite Songs'' re-issue, March 4 *''Sing the Alphabet'' re-issue, March 4 *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmopalooza! (soundtrack)|'Elmo'palooza!]]'' re-issue, March 4 *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Playground|'SESAME' STREET playground]], September 16 *[[w:c:muppet:A Sesame Street Christmas (album)|A SESAME STREET Christmas]]'' re-issue, October 14 *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites|'Elmo' Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites]]'' re-issue, October 14 Books *''[[w:c:muppet:My First Book about Horses and Ponies|'SESAME' Subjects: My First Book about Horses & Ponies]], January 22 *[[w:c:muppet:Super Grover to the Rescue!|'SESAME' STREET: Super Grover to the Rescue!]], January 28 *[[w:c:muppet:Ready, Set, Brush|'SESAME' STREET: Ready, Set, Brush]], February 5 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Animal Mix & Match|'SESAME' STREET: Elmo’s Animal Mix & Match]], February 5 *[[w:c:muppet:A To Z Read To Me!|'SESAME' STREET: A To Z Read To Me]], February 15 *[[w:c:muppet:Here Comes the Fun|'SESAME' STREET: Here Comes The Fun]], February 15 *[[w:c:muppet:My Storytime Carry-Along Collection|'SESAME' STREET: My Storytime Carry-Along Collection]], February 15 *[[w:c:muppet:A Day with Daddy!|'SESAME' STREET: A Day with Daddy!]], March *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo & Friends Picture Stories|'SESAME' STREET: Elmo’ Friends Picture Stories]], 'APRIL' 1 *[[w:c:muppet:I Want to Be President|'SESAME' STREET: I Want to Be President]], 'APRIL' *Mind Your Manners'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World books|'Elmo'’s World: Doctors!]], July 22 *[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson's Doodle Dreams|'JIM' HENSON’s Doodle Dreams]], September 2 *It’s Hard Out Here for a Shrimp, October 28 *Return to Labyrinth: Volume 3, November *Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning: Part 1: The Return of the King, December 24 *[[w:c:muppet:Street Gang|'STREET' Gang: The Complete History of SESAME STREET]], 'DECEMBER' '26' *Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning: Part 2: Dungeons & Dominars, December 31 Misc. Merchandise *'Gonzo' photo puppet replica, February *'KERMIT THE FROG' Supreme Apparel, March *SESAME STREET'' K'nex, July *The Muppet Whatnot Workshop opens at FAO.com, October 22 *The Muppet Whatnot Workshop opens at FAO Schwarz New York City, November 13 Events *The Tournament of Roses Parade features a SESAME STREET float, January 1 *''Puppet Up!'' (The Avalon Hollywood), January 25 *''Puppet Up!'' (The Avalon Hollywood), May 24 *''Puppet Up!'' (The Avalon Hollywood), June 21 *''Puppet Up!'' (The Avalon Hollywood), July 26 *'DAVE GOELZ', Karen Prell & Red Fraggle at the San Diego Comic-con, July 27 *''Puppet Up!'' (The Avalon Hollywood), August 23 *''Puppet Up!'' (The Avalon Hollywood), September 27 *''Puppet Up!'' (The Avalon Hollywood), October 25 *''Puppet Up!'' (The Avalon Hollywood), December 13 On the Web *Muppets.com relaunched on Disney Xtreme Digital, February 3 *''Sam Plenty, March 10 *Red Hot Skrumpy Drummer on Yahoo! Kids, March 28 *Talk, Listen, Connect: Homecomings, 'ARPIL' 29 *Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes, 'ARPIL' 29 *Stars & Stripes Forever'' posted on YouTube, MySpace & Vimeo, July 16 *Online videos "Ode to Joy," "Habanera" & "Classical Chicken" are posted on YouTube, MySpace & Vimeo, July 16 *''SESAME STREET’s YouTube Channel launches, July 18 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesamestreet.org|SESAMESTREET.org]] launches, August 11 *Rolling with the Skateboarding Dog posted on YouTube, MySpace & Vimeo, October 20 *Skateboarding Dog gets served posted on YouTube, MySpace & Vimeo, October 23 *The Muppet Experiment, December Behind the scenes *'MATT VOGEL' begins to regularly perform 'Floyd Pepper, '''Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, ROBIN THE FROG & Camilla the Chicken *'DAVID RUDMAN' begins to regularly perform Scooter & Janice Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents [[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Green Thumb|'Elmo'’s '''GREEN' Thumb]]'' debuts Attractions & Events *SeaWorld California to feature SESAME STREET Attractions such as "Lights, Camera, Imagination!"Tampa Bay Business Journal (8/28/06) *[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson's Fantastic World|'JIM' HENSON’s Fantastic World]] **Arizona Museum for Youth (Mesa, AZ), January 1 - March 9 **Louisiana Art & Science Museum (Baton Rouge, LA), March 29 - June 22 **International Gallery, Smithsonian Institution (Washington, DC), July 12 - October 5 **Atlanta History Center (Atlanta, GA), October 25 - December 31 *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Presents: The Body|'SESAME' STREET Presents: The Body]]'' **Discovery Gateway (Salt Lake City, UT), February 9 - May 4 *The Muppet Experiment is held at the Disneyland resort, December *[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson: Wonders from His Workshop|'JIM' HENSON: Wonders from His Workshop]] **Center for Puppetry Arts (Atlanta, GA), September 16 - December 31 People *Anthony Minghella dies, March 18 *Del Ankers dies, May 15 *Kermit Love dies, June 21 *Bernie Brillstein dies, August 7 Muppet Character Debuts *''SESAME STREET: 'Ovejita' *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Tree|'SESAME' Tree]]: Potto, Hilda, Claribelle Parades *The Tournament of Roses Parade features a 'SESAME STREET' float, January 1 *Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features KERMIT THE FROG riding in the Central Park float performing "I Believe", the KERMIT THE FROG balloon, the Abby Cadabby balloon, 123 SESAME STREET float with Lang Lang *''McDonald’s'' Thanksgiving Parade features balloon versions of Elmo, Animal, Cookie Monster, & Super Grover *''6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features balloon versions of BIG BIRD, Elmo, Bear with Tutter, & KERMIT THE FROG & the walk-around character cast of SESAME STREET *Bob McGrath features on a SESAME STREET float for the Oakland Holiday Parade, December 6 Sources See also *'2008' article on the Muppet Wiki *'2008' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #